


Back and Forth (Podfic)

by vonapplesauce (apiary)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Confessions, Crushes, M/M, Podfic, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiary/pseuds/vonapplesauce
Summary: Yuri convinces Otabek to get snapchat, just to send selfies of himself making faces at Victor and Yuuri. He gets more than he expected.Podfic of Back and Forth, by Kiayala





	Back and Forth (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Back and Forth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068467) by [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala). 



Length: 00:27:53  
Download: [MP3](http://www.vonapplesauce.net/sites/default/files/podfice/Back%20and%20Forth.mp3) (40MB)  



End file.
